<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaggy and Velma's Elevator Scare by 203_508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508424">Shaggy and Velma's Elevator Scare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508'>203_508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Class Project [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Trapped In Elevator, bottle episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaggy and Velma become trapped in a haunted hotel's elevator. They discuss the paranormal to pass the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Class Project [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shaggy and Velma's Elevator Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zoinks!”</p>
<p>“Jinkies!”</p>
<p>The haunted hotel’s antique elevator came to a grinding halt. According to the bronze floor indicator above them, Shaggy and Velma were now trapped in the space between floors 12 and 14. Shaggy straightened his green v-neck and gulped.</p>
<p>“Like, Scooby and I only agreed to help chase this ghost because you said this hotel didn’t have a 13th floor!”</p>
<p>“C’mon Shaggy, don’t be so superstitious,” Velma lectured, “the number 13 can’t actually hurt you, there’s no such thing as an unlucky number. Did you know that in China the number 4 is associated with death and misfortune? And in Japan they fear the number 9? I can’t think of any logical reason why unlucky numbers might change based on geography. In fact... ”</p>
<p>Ignoring her, Shaggy shook desperately at the elevator’s ornate cast iron doors.</p>
<p>“SCOOBY! FRED! DAPHNE!”</p>
<p>“Like, let us out of here!”</p>
<p>Velma seriously doubted her lanky friend was strong enough to pry open the gated doors but she watched him try anyways. Through gritted teeth, Shaggy complained “Like, there’s already a ghost on the prowl and we’re already separated from the rest of the gang! The last thing I need is another spooky omen.”</p>
<p>He ran his hand anxiously through his sandy blonde hair and squeaked “Like, if we were in Japan then my last choice of floor to get stuck on would be 9!” It took only a few more minutes of exertion before Shaggy surrendered to the reality of the situation: They were like a pair of bright-feathered birds locked in an antique bird cage. He and Velma weren't going anywhere anytime soon.</p>
<p>Velma and Shaggy sat across from each other on the dusty blue tiled floor of the elevator cart. Shaggy noticed traces of red mold in the grout. Somewhere in the distance a grandfather clock chimed quarter til midnight. Velma fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of her baggy orange turtle-neck.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we’ll just keep eachother company until Fred Daphne and Scooby find us.”</p>
<p>“Hold on man, what if the ghost finds us first!”</p>
<p>Velma adjusted her glasses.“It’s not like the ‘ghost’ haunting this hotel can float through walls.”</p>
<p>“Like, isn’t that just the type of spookiness ghosts are known for? Shaggy’s voice broke. “We’re like sitting ducks!”</p>
<p>Velma leaned forwards to comfortingly touch Shaggy’s knee.</p>
<p>“Remember Miner Forty-Niner?”</p>
<p>Shaggy nodded and looked up at Velma questioningly.</p>
<p>“He gave us five quite a fright! We were chased all through the mine shafts beneath that ghost town. The legend’s weren’t true though. Miner Forty-Niner wasn’t a ghost. He was just a sad old man in stilts scaring people away from his secret crude oil reserves.”</p>
<p>“Like, maybe Miner Forty-Niner was just old man Hank in a costume, but-”</p>
<p>“What about the Snow Ghost?,” Velma interrupted, “We thought a flying yeti was ruining our ski trip. Turns out it was just Mr. Greenway covering up his jewelry smuggling operation! He made a special pair of transparent skis to give the illusion of flight.”</p>
<p>Velma's voice took on a more excited tone as Shaggy released some of the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Or the Wax Phantom that attacked us when we filmed that dance contest for TV! Johnny Sands had us convinced that vengeful wax museum employees had the power to create real-life monsters.” Velma adjusted her glasses. “But when you and Scooby trapped the Phantom and Fred unmasked him it-”</p>
<p>“Like, it was just Mr. Stevens in a monster suit! He would have fled to South America by now with all that money he embezzled from the TV station if it weren’t for us!”</p>
<p>Smiling now, Velma adjusted her glasses and continued.</p>
<p>“So Shaggy, I can’t be completely sure 13th floors aren’t unlucky. I can’t definitively prove that ghosts don’t exist. I can’t entirely discredit the idea that an ancient spirit roams the halls of this hotel each night by candlelight. And I can’t 100% rule out the possibility that this phantom attacks guests who dare to leave their rooms after midnight. I’m just saying it’s unlikely this ghost will be the first we’ve investigated that doesn’t turn out to be a scam artist with ulterior motives. When the clock strikes midnight, I bet that suspicious concierge-”</p>
<p>“Or that creepy bellhop with the eyepatch!”</p>
<p>“- will dress up in white sheets and scare away guests from snooping around the hotel. </p>
<p>Now Shaggy was grinning too.</p>
<p>“Like, maybe you’re right Velma,” he offered, “I’ve got myself worried over nothing. Every other goblin or ghoul we’ve faced has been a criminal in a mask. There’s probably some malicious financial reason to keep people from exploring this hotel’s halls late at night. Like, maybe there’s a secret society that meets in the lobby. Or a business competitor that’s determined to get this place shut down for good. Like, there’s no way the culprit behind this scam could even get inside our elevator without calling the fire department!”</p>
<p>Shaggy and Velma were both standing now.</p>
<p>“See Shaggy, there’s nothing supernatural to be afraid of. We’ll both be safe until the morning, or whenever the rest of the gang comes looking for us. We may as well use this time to draft a list of potential subjects and their motives. I got a funny feeling from the concierge when he told us not to snoop around or we’d- ”</p>
<p>In the distance, a grandfather clock strikes 12. As if a freezing wind had escaped from the elevator shaft below, the temperature drops instantly. Before Shaggy and Velma even have time to shiver, the gated metal walls of the elevator begin to shake back and forth violently. Behind the walls on all four sides, slick red blood seeps over the dark bricks of the elevator shaft. More blood drips from the ceiling and pours out from beneath the tiled floor. The mystery-solving teenagers scream together in terror as an ancient, bone-chilling voice echoes from everywhere at once.</p>
<p> “WHOEVER DARES LEAVE THEIR ROOM AFTER MIDNIGHT WILL SUFFER MY WRATH...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos are ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>